gleefandomcom-20200222-history
And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going
And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going is a song featured in the Glee episode Sectionals. It's originally by Jennifer Holliday in the musical ''Dreamgirls ''and is sung by Jennifer Hudson in the film version. It was sung by Mercedes in the choir room as New Directions finalizes their ballad for their Sectionals setlist. Rachel initially wants to sing a ballad, but Mercedes demands a chance to sing. Emma, the faculty advisor for New Directions after Will was prohibited from being their coach, agrees to let Mercedes sing. Her rendition of this song gets an overwhelming response from the entire club, Rachel included who concludes that Mercedes deserves the chance to sing it at Sectionals; however, at Sectionals, Jane Addams Academy performs this song because Sue leaked their setlist to the other teams, and New Directions cannot perform the song without being blamed of copying them. Charts Lyrics And I am telling you I'm not going You're the best man I'll ever know There's no way I can ever go No no there's no way No no no way I'm livin without you I'm not livin without you I don't want to be free I'm stayin' I'm stayin And you and you You're gonna love me Yeah ohh You're gonna love me And I am telling you I'm not going Even though the rough times are showin' There's just no way There's no way Were part of the same place Were part of the same time We both share the same blood We both have the same mind And time and time We've had so much to share No no no way I'm not waking up tomorrow morning And finding that there's nobody there Darlin' there's no way No no no way I'm livin' without you I'm not livin' without you You see there's no way There's no way Tear down the mountain Just scream and shout You can say what you want I'm not walking out Stop all the rivers Push, strike and kill I'm not gonna leave ya There's no way I will And I am telling you I'm not going You're the best man I'll ever know There's no way I can ever ever go No no no way No no way I'm living without you I'm not living without ya now Living without ya I don't want to be free I'm stayin' I'm stayin' And you and you and you You're gonna love me Ohhh You're gonna love me Yes you are You'll love me Yeah Love me Love me Love me Love You're gonna love me Trivia *Amber Riley sang this live (to give it more emotion), although it was taped over with the studio version for better quality *This was Amber Riley's second Audition song (First was Recpect, by Aretha Franklin). *Dreamgirls has been covered twice on glee, both in different seasons (Listen by Sunshine) Slideshow MercedesBallad.jpg And-I-Am-Telling-You-Im-Not-Going-Glee-Mercedes-01-2009-12-09.jpg MercedesAIaTYING.jpg MercedesAndI'mTellingYou.gif MercedesNotGoing.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px pIHy5AHx6m8 Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones